


Pieces of the Puzzle

by wowthwtslame



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Bill is an a-hole, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Inspired by another author, Tags to be added, Violence, mention of shattering, summer job AU, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame
Summary: Steven finds himself in an odd little town on his road trip to self-discovery.Mabel and Dipper return to Gravity Falls for a summer.Inspired heavily by “ What Makes a Monster and What Makes a Man” by aroace2019. Check theirs out because it’s definitely better.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Dipper Pines & Steven Universe, Mabel Pines & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Ford Pines, Steven Universe & Stan Pines
Comments: 100
Kudos: 333





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m jumping on the bandwagon
> 
> Inspired heavily by “ What Makes a Monster and What Makes a Man” by aroace2019. I love the idea that Dipper and Ford think Steven is sus. Also, I’ve been digging into Gravity Falls trivia, so there’ll be some stuff like that in here too, like Pacifica working at Greasy’s.

The soft shifting of the gravel under the wheels on the Dondai signaled Steven’s arrival in the parking lot of this strange building. The sign read “Greasy’s Diner.”  Better something than nothing , Steven thought to himself jokingly. The boy pulled to a stop and strolled into the diner, albeit stiffly, seeing as he was completely new. 

Strangers left and right were staring at him. One second and he’d already blown his cover? He was _such a **fai-**_

“Excuse me,” a slightly snotty but youthful voice cut through his thoughts. “Oh! Hi. Sorry. I just... got nervous-“ Steven tried to explain, but the girl held up her hand. “Don’t be. It’s just that we hardly get any new people around unless they’re tourists, and, even then, they never stop to eat,” the girl explained. Steven sat at a barstool near the counter. “Well, I hope I don’t freak anyone out by eating here, haha,” Steven joked nervously. “No way, you’re fine. Just new. Oh, I haven’t introduced myself.” The blonde held out her hand, which was veiled by a thin, clear glove. “Uhh...” Steven hesitated. “Oh! Sorry.” The girl removed the glove and held her hand out again, which Steven took. “I’m Pacifica. I used to be, like, super rich, but then the W...” Pacifica hesitated when she realized that townspeople were looking at her. “... water system flooded the mansion and destroyed everything.” Steven’s brows clenched sympathetically but he went forward to state his own name. “My name’s Steven. I’m just traveling the states, ya know?” Pacifica smiled. “Well, were glad to have you. Since you’re new,” she brought a hand to the side of her mouth as her eyes darted, “ _this stack’ll be on the house._ ”

After Steven finished the plate of pancakes Pacifica had generously given him, he decided to explore. He drove around before pulling to the side, wanting to avoid suspicion. He rolled down his window and leaned out, looking at the group of teens - probably around his age - near him. “Uhh... excuse me.” His awkward voice cracked a bit, which he cringed at. “I’m new here and I was wondering if you could suggest any places for me to visit.” The group looked at him before a red-headed girl with long, thick hair, a green flannel, and a blue and white hat approached him. “What’s your name?” Her voice was surprisingly friendly and her freckles danced with her speech. “Steven.” “Well, hey Steven. I’m Wendy, and if you’re lookin’ for something interesting, I’d suggest the Mystery Shack. It’s a pretty cool place. You’ll find it if you take a right...”

Steven followed Wendy’s instructions and pulled to a stop in a shoddy-looking parking lot. He hopped out of his car and walked the roundabout path walled by trees. He started to grow worried.  _ What if she lied to me? What if I took a wrong turn? What if- _

His anxious thoughts were cut short as he lifted his head to reveal a building that creaked with wear and tear and had jutted floorboards that sung with age. He raised his head higher to reveal a sign. 

“The Mystery Shack.”


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Shack is filled with a myriad of welcomes, new and old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote chap 1 earlier so I’m shitting them both out rn lol

Dipper and Mabel entered the Mystery Shack with newfound energy despite their long, agonizingly boring trip prior. A small bell at the top of the front door signaled their entry. They watched Melody chat with a boy who was presumably 16, maybe. They heard muffled crying from a soap opera Abuelita was watching in the employees’ area. It was good to be back.

“Hi Melody!” Mabel practically yelped with excitement. Dipper saw the boy she was chatting with flinch. “Oh, hi! You’re the Pines Twins, right?” Melody’s face was painted with a smile as she greeted them. “Soos is doing a tour but he’ll be here in a minute. Your Grunkles are also here but they’re downst-“ At this, the vending machine slammed open.

“Dipper! Mabel!” the men yelled simultaneously. They were tackled in a hug as the strange customer stepped out of the way. The pairs of twins exchanged excited greetings and welcomes as they reunited. 

Of course Dipper was happy to be back. Why wouldn’t he be? Except...

This boy Melody was talking to... why was he so... slightly off-putting? Dipper’s thoughts were shut down when Soos entered the room and enclosed Dipper and Mabel in a bear hug. “Dudes, it’s been so long since you’ve been here! We’ve missed you so much!” Again the trio hugged and chatted excitedly before separating. Soos backed away a bit and bumped into the boy. 

“Ah, sorry dude.” The curly-haired stranger waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it.” Mabel began talking Soos and Stan’s heads off while Dipper and Ford shared a look. 

Steven was having a delightful conversation with Melody. “Yeah, but if I bought this, the Ge-“ his eyes widened and he cleared his throat, “my parents’d kill me.” He referenced a small bear with matted fur at an abnormally high price. “Yeah, I get that.” Melody smiled. “So, you busy?” she asked politely. “Eh, not really. I was kinda just visiting when a nice girl named Wendy pointed me here. I asked her if there was anything ‘tourist-y’ here, y’know?” He gave a wholehearted smile. “Yeah...” Melody’s conversation was tuned out by Steven’s focus on a boy. A boy who was looking at him with suspicion. Steven felt nervous and turned away. 

Soos walked over to Steven. “Hey, Mr. Mystery,” Steven greeted thoughtfully as he leaned against the counter. “You know there’s a fine for littering, right?” Steven looked at Soos in confusion. “Honey, I think you mean _‘loitering.’_ ” Melody corrected sweetly. The former flushed and remarked, “Yeah, that. Anyways, yeah there’s a fine, dude.” Steven hunted his pockets for his wallet. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t know. How much, Mr. Mystery?” Soos shook his head, the fez’s tassel flapping with it. “Nah dude, call me Soos. And it’s ten-“ he paused as he watched Steven pull out two twenties. “Hope this is enough,” he remarked as he handed Soos the money.

“Anyways, uhh, Mr. Soos, since you’re the ‘Mystery Guy’ around here, can I ask what’s up with that weird barrier around the town?” Everyone froze. Dipper cautiously approached him. “How do you... know about that?” Steven, knowing he was being watched, began nervously, “Well, it’s just... I drove in and saw a bunch of... gnomes? Call me crazy but they _literally looked like gnomes._ ” Dipper glanced at Ford. “Anyways, they yelled at me to get out, which I did, and they seemed really suspicious of me so I backed up but I was stopped? Like there was some weird... forcefield? I floa- er, jumped up to see if it continued upwards and I guess it did.” Mabel scoffed. “Don’t be scared about the gnomes, they’re mostly _kind of_ harmless.” Dipper was still perplexed.

“What’s your name, son?” Ford asked hesitantly. Steven looked at him. “Steven. Steven Universe.” 


	3. filename_Dipper.exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soos and Steven engage in an exchange of services.   
> Dipper isn’t gonna be too happy about this one, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hungry while writin this lol

“Steven Universe... Hmm. Universe as in, like, Mr. Universe?” Soos asked. “Yep,” Steven chuckled. “Woah,” Melody remarked. Stan walked over to him and held out a hand. “Well, it’s nice meetin’ ya, Curls, but you got a reason for bein’ here?” Stan asked with a gruff voice. “Yeah, this girl named Wendy told me it-“ “You know Wendy?” Dipper interrupted. “Well, I ran into her on my way here. She told me the Mystery Shack would be interesting.” 

Dipper glanced at Mabel. “Dipper, do you know what this means? Wendy’s back Wendy’s back Wendy’s back-“ Mabel chanted as she dragged Dipper out the door. “Sorry about them,” Ford chuckled. “Nah, it’s alright. Hey, I wanted to know if...” Steven pauses nervously, “...if you guys knew any motels or anything. This town seems really cool. Also I’m stuck here,” Steven remarked. “Why don’t you stay here?” Soos offered. Steven shook his head in bewilderment. “W-what? Wouldn’t that burden you or Melody or-“ Soos put his hand on Steven’s shoulder. “Hang on. Why don’t you stay here and, in return, you work for me?” Steven’s eyebrows climbed up his face. “Really? That sounds awfully generous, sir.” 

“Hey, Mr. and Dr. Pines, what do you think?” Soos asked. The men in question turned around. “If he stays here we’d have room to investigate him and nail down who -or what- he is, exactly.” Ford murmured. “As long as he pays rent, I don’t care,” Stan smirked. The twins turned. “It’s fine, as long as Steven agrees,” Ford said. Soos glanced at Steven, awaiting an answer. 

Steven looked at them nervously. “I... What about the twins? It looks like they’re gonna stay here and-“ “They’ll be fine, don’t worry about them.” Stan demanded. “Well, if you insist...” Steven rubbed his neck out of habit, “I’ll stay.” 

The twins entered the shack after a long bout of hugging, laughing, and recounting the time they had spent away from their friends in Gravity Falls with Wendy. When they walked in, the main room was empty, save for Soos and Melody. “Hey, guys!” Soos greeted. “I’ve got news for ya.” “What’s up Soos?” Dipper asked as he leaned back on the counter while Mabel sat on top of it. “You know that kid? Steven? He’s staying here. In exchange, I’m offering him a job.” Mabel’s smile only grew while Dipper’s disappeared completely. “Ooh ooh ooh ooh where? Where’s he staying?” Mabel poked Soos excitedly. “Since Melody and I stay in that room where the weird carpet used to be and Abuelita stays in Stan’s old room, I found a mattress and put it on the floor in the corner of the twins’ room.” 

Dipper’s frown deepened as he tuned out Soos discussing the price of rent with Steven. What if Steven was dangerous? He’d have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOL HEVSVAS, BWVU YLJLPCPUN H NPMA, DPSS BWOVSK PAZ LUK VM AOL AYHKL
> 
> AOL NPMA WSHJLK PAZLSM YPNOA PU OPZ OHUKZ


	4. Scream Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finally (temporarily) moves in, Wendy plans a bonfire, and someone is subjected to emotional blackmail!
> 
> Slight blood tw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPZ YLMBZHS DPSS IL TLA DPAO MVYJL

After Steven had brought his necessary gear into the twins’ room, he helped Soos get out the old mattress and set up his bed, finding an extra sheet with the mattress. “Hey, uh, thanks... again,” Steven said sheepishly. “Dude, that’s, like, the 37th time you’ve said ‘thanks.’ Don’t worry about it, man!” Soos replied heartily. Steven gave an awkward smile back as he scratched the back of his head. “I’ll leave you to it, man.” Soos left the room, leaving Steven alone. 

Dipper didn’t trust the new employee of the Shack. Something about him was off. He ventured up into the room where he, Mabel, and Steven would be staying, and found that Steven had shoved the borrowed mattress as far into the corner as he could. Steven was sitting on said mattress, texting someone on his phone. “Uhh, why’s your mattress all the way in the corner?” Dipper asked cautiously, making Steven jump. “Oh! Well, I didn’t want to be any more in your way than I feel I already am so I tried to minimalize my space here.” Dipper’s brow clenched in suspicion. “Alright, well, have fun.” He walked out of the room.

“Hey, we’re having a bonfire tomorrow night and some of my internet friends are gonna be there. You and your brother wanna come?” Wendy offered, sitting next to Mabel on the porch of the Shack. “For real?” Mabel’s starry eyes lit up with her face. “Yeah, man. We wanted to celebrate havin’ you back. Also, that new friend of yours is welcome, too.” Mabel pumped her fists. “I gotta tell Dipper!” She rushed inside.

“DipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDip-“ “MABEL! Stop shaking me!” Dipper pushed his sister off of him. “Wendy invited us to a bonfire and her friends will be there and also she said we could bring Steven oh my gosh I have to knit a sweater for this-“ Dipper held up his hands. “Wait, what? Repeat that last part.” “I have to knit a s-“ Dipper groaned. “No, the part about Steven.” “Ohh. Wendy said we could invite him,” Mabel grinned. “Well speak of the devil!” At this, Steven entered the room. “Hey guys. What’s goin’ on?” he asked, rather tiredly. “We got invited to a bonfire and Wendy said we could bring you!” Mabel paused and fiddled with her hands. “That is... if you want... to go...” Steven raised an eyebrow. “Let me check my schedule...” he looked at an invisible watch. “All free!” And with this, he gave a hearty thumbs up. “Ah geez...” Dipper mumbled, quiet enough to where Steven and Mabel wouldn’t hear him.

“What’s the hubbub with this kid, huh? What if he’s just a normal kid?” Stan demanded. “I can just tell, Stanley! I’ve been dealing with this sshhhhhhh...” he paused on that word, “shhhtuff for over thirty years!” “You can swear, ya’ know.” Ford ignored his twin. “Just... keep an eye out and tell me if he does anything weird, alright?” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. But you’re payin’ me for this.”

Dipper tossed and turned in his bed as he listened to the soft breathing of both his sister and Steven respectively. “Ugh...” he wiped a hand down his face and got up to go downstairs. The stairs creaked under his feet as he tiptoed into the living room to turn on the TV and saw Stan in the recliner. “Stan?” The man in question turned his head. “What, just because I don’t live here anymore doesn’t mean I can’t sneak into my favorite spot!” Dipper chuckled and sat down on the floor by his grunkle, who put a large hand on his head. “Whatcha fixatin’ on, kid? If it’s a girl, you’ll get over her sooner than you did We-“ Dipper flushed. “No, Grunkle Stan, it’s not...” There was a short silence. “It’s that kid, ain’t it?” Stan asked. “Woah, how’d you know?” Dipper looked up at Stan. “What, you think I don’t know my favorite nephew and my brother are one in the same? I know you’ve both got your eye on that kid, trust me.” And with this, Stan ruffled Dipper’s hair. “Yeah... wait, ‘favorite nephew?’” 

Before Stan could add a smart quip, Ford walked into the room and stood in front of the TV. “Hey, Poindexter. I know you want my eye on everyone here, but I don’t need it this close.” “Stanley, that’s...” he took a deep, exasperated breath, “no. I wanted to say that something was interfering with my signals downstairs. My screen was glitching wildly and continued to do so after I unplugged it.” He ushered his two companions into the basement. “Watch.”

Steven found himself floating through a vast nothingness.  _He was so scared... the Gems would never find him at this rate!_ “Uhh, well. Cool. This is fine. This is cool and normal and ok.” _ “I’m gonna be a legend!” Eyeball’s voice echoed in his ears. _ Steven shook his head. “I wish I could stand on solid ground.” When he opened his eyes, he was in a beach house.  His beach house. He went up into the loft, which reflected the one he had prior to Blue and Yellow’s wedding crash. “Huh.” He looked around. The posters did not have graphics of TV shows or bands anymore; rather, they had the terrified faces of various gems who had come into contact with him whilst he was pink. Steven groaned uncomfortably. “Umm...” He turned to the TV, which flickered and buzzed before showing all yellow. The yellow began to shift — no, not shift. Move outwards? The yellow had revealed itself to be a triangle. “Hmm, that’s odd.” Steven thought aloud. “ _** INDEED IT IS, PINKIE. ** _ ” The yellow triangle opened a singular eye and morphed out of the screen, growing larger and materializing rather cartoonish limbs and formalwear. “ _** NAME’S BILL CIPHER. I DO A LOT OF THE SAME STUFF YOU DO. ** _ ” The triangle’s almost robotic voice was ringing in Steven’s ear. “Really? Wait... ‘ Pin -‘“ “ _** SO, UNIVERSE. SEEMS YOU, MY FAVORITE ROCKSTAR, HAVE A PROBLEM. ** _ ” “H-how do you know my-“ “ _** I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS, KID. DON’T QUESTION IT. HEY, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A GEM BLEED? ** _ ” Steven backed into the foot of his bed as Bill materialized an image of Jasper, who was soaked with blood. It was leaking from cracks in her gem, the gaping holes she had for eyes, her mouth, and her horns. “Wh-what..” “ _** DON’T WORRY KID. SHE CAN’T DO TO YOU WHAT YOU DID TO HER. I HAVE TO SAY, I’M ALMOST IMPRESSED! ** _ ” Steven cowered as Bill snapped, making the visage drop, but allowing faux gem shards clink to the floor. Bill was quiet for a moment as he looked at the shards before shrugging. “ _** EH, SHE’LL BE OK. ANYWAYS, HOW ARE YA? ** _ ” Bill, despite lacking most facial features, seemed smug and full of hubris. Steven was trembling. “I-I...” “ _** I WAS JUST KIDDING! I ALREADY KNOW ALL THAT. HEY, WOULD YOU MIND DOING ME A  FAVOR ** _ _**?**_ ”  Bill asked, voice suddenly deeper on “favor,” as if to emphasize. “ _** I DO KNOW THAT YOU  LOVE  TO HELP PEOPLE! HELP A GUY OUT, EH? ** _ ” Steven gulped, standing up. “What do you want?” He asked, irate. “ _** I WANT THAT LITTLE STONE IN YOUR GUT. I’VE KIND OF GOT A GOOD DEAL RIGHT NOW AND I’D HATE TO PASS UP THE CHANCE TO BLOW IT. ** _ ” Steven paled. “No. I’m not gonna give it to you. Get out of my head... wh-whatever you are!” He summoned his shield. “ _** WHAT’RE YOU GONNA DO,  SHATTER ME ? RELAX, YOU CAN GET SOMETHING OUT OF THIS, TOO. IT’S A WIN-WIN! WIN! ** _ ” 

Steven stood his ground. “I said no. Get out of my head.” Bill sighed, his bombastic, expressive, and exaggerated action shaking the house. “ _** WELL... ALRIGHT. BUT BEFORE I GO, JUST REMEMBER:  ** _ ** P'CL NVA TF LFL VU FVB!  ** _** BUY GOLD, BYE!! ** _ ” 

And with that, Steven woke up.

The three Pines in the basement could not believe what they had just watched. _Bill_ had attempted to infiltrate Steven’s mind the very day he had arrived. Steven has declined, but the whole experience was broadcast. What if this was just a front for saving face?

“GUYS!!! STEVEN SAW _BILL_!!” They heard Mabel yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is fun to write for


	5. steven.exe has stopped working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slumber party with the Pines and Steven! (Also cameo from a guest star!)

Soon enough, the Pines family, Soos, and Steven were gathered into the dining room. “What is it, you guys? I had to make sure Melody and Abuelita didn’t wake up for this,” Soos remarked tiredly. “Soos, Steven saw  _ Bill _ .” Mabel responded. Soos’ eyes widened. “So, uh, what’s the deal with this ‘Bill’ guy anyw-?” Steven asked awkwardly. “We saw what we thought to be your dream on the large screen downstairs. It was broadcast to my TV even though it was unplugged,” Ford interrupted. Steven paled, which Dipper took notice of. “W-what? M-maybe your TV was wonky or something!” Sweat was beading on Steven’s brow. Dipper sighed. “Steven, we know you’re not full human.” Steven gulped. “Who are you, _really_?” Dipper asked coldly.

Steven’s eyes darted around the room. Mabel’s pitiful glance (or was it disappointment?), Soos’ exhaustion, Stan’s confusion, Ford’s interest, and Dipper’s suspicion were all too much. He felt the familiar heat on his face as he promptly bent his head down. “Steven?” He heard someone ask. He couldn’t make out who. Noises were all mixing together. He couldn’t breathe he was trapped  _ they were going to hurt him he- _

“Curls, _breathe_.” A large hand was put on his shoulder. He could still feel the pink on his face but looked up at Stan anyway, who looked shocked but attempted to hide it. He heard voices gasp and he flinched. “Kid, just calm down.” The normally gruff and almost intimidating man was surprisingly Steven’s biggest source of comfort right then and there, the man in question having concern and empathy in his eyes. “I-I... um...” Steven stumbled over his words. “Ok, kid. Calm down. Soos’ll make you some tea. How about we start from the beginning?” Stan shot a look at his compatriots, who sat down or dove into the cabinets, respectfully. Steven took a deep breath. His breathing was slowing down. Good. “Well, you were right. I’m not exactly  fully human.” He noticed Ford’s eyebrows raise and Dipper’s exterior “alarm” go off. “But I’m not really anything else either. I’m half human, on my dad’s side.” He paused. “So, what’s your mom’s side?” Ford asked carefully.

Steven went into explaining his heritage and the basics of what gems were, excluding his more recent involvement with said creatures. He also neglected to mention living shards, time travel, and other rather traumatizing things from his own past and kept it broad. “Woah, you have powers?” Mabel exclaimed before being hushed by Soos. “I want _all_ the details,” Soos added.

“Uhh, yeah. I do.” “How powerful are you, exactly? To what extent does this power reach?” Ford questioned. Something flashed on the half-gem in question’s face. “I’m actually pretty tired, I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Steven yawned. “Ok, one more thing,” Dipper stopped him. “Besides that dream, have you ever heard anything about _him_?” Steven cocked his head. “Who...? Oh, Bill? Nope. I may deal with a lot of weird things, but weird, geometrical demons aren’t one of them.” Dipper was still suspicious. Ah well. They all needed sleep. 

Steven finished his tea and thanked Soos before heading back to bed. “That kid is something else,” Stan remarked softly. “Yeah, something dangerous.” Ford replied. “What? That’s not what I meant! He’s a good kid! He does his job, he’s been nothing but kind, if not a bit jumpy, and said ‘no’ to _Bill_!” “Stanley, he has been here for one day. I have reason to assume he may be dangerous.” “Yeah, he’s only been here one day, so I have reason to assume he’s not! Did you see the way he freaked out? Poor kid’s probably got issues.” Ford huffed.

“Whatever you say, Stanley.”

Ford’s pen hit the paper of the next empty page in his journal. 

“ _Steven Universe_ ,” he wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVKHF'Z AOL KHF


	6. Internet friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the bonfire has come! Wendy’s internet friends are weirder than average.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡uɹnʇǝɹ ʎɐɯ I ʇɐɥʇ ɹǝʍod ʇuǝᴉɔuɐ ǝɥʇ ǝʞoʌuᴉ I ¡uɹnq oʇ ǝɯoɔ sɐɥ ǝɯᴉʇ ʎɯ ʻꓶ-ꓕ-O-ꓶ-O-X-Ɐ

The next day, the day of the bonfire, Steven woke up and was not persecuted by invasive questions ( _thank the stars_ ). For some reason, everyone had avoided asking about his gem heritage. He overheard a conversation from the living room as he gave change to a customer.

“But there’s _so much_ I wanna know!” “I agree with Dipper. There are so many unanswered questions.” Dipper and Ford. The most persistent ones. Steven finished the transaction and leaned a little to hear what they were saying. “Listen, it’s like I told ya this morning and I’m not gonna tell you again. You leave that boy alone unless he says he’s open for conversation. Also, you do  not get to coerce him into saying ‘yes.’ I can tell he’s got his fair share of... _problems_ , and I’m sure he doesn’t want you two to be one of them!” Stan’s gruff voice insisted. Steven couldn’t help but manage a soft smile. The odd conman who seemed obsessed with money and a little proud was standing up for him. Even though he knew what he was. Even though he knew he could be dangerous. 

Later that day, after handling many customers of different caliber, Steven watched Soos walk out of the “mystery” part of the shack. “Hey, Steven. Great job today! We had a ton of customers flood through here,” Soos praised. Steven had, through today’s experience, and from what Soos had told him, learned that Fridays tended to be busy. “Thanks.” Steven smiled. “Well, your shift’s about over. I’m gonna have Melody close shop, okay?” Steven blinked. “D- Can I help, at least?” Soos shook his head. “Nah dude. This was your first full day on the job and it was one of the busiest. Take a break.” Soos pat Steven on the back and left the room.

“Yes! Totally invite her!” Mabel shouted in Steven’s direction. “A-are you sure that Wendy would ...be ok? With this?” Steven asked nervously. “Totally!” Mabel was practically flying off of her bed in excitement as she bounced on her mattress. “Okay, if you’re sure.” Steven texted Connie.

Strawberry 🍓 💕

Steven: hey strawberry  🍓

_ Connie is typing... _

Connie: hey biscuit!

Connie: whats up?

Steven: i wanted to know if you wanted to hop on over to this bonfier im headed to

Steven: bonfire*

Connie: of course! Who’ll be there?

Steven: Mabel, dipper, and that girl Wendy

Steven: some of Wendy’s friends too, I think

Connie: awesome. Do I need to bring anything?

Steven: just yourself 

Steven: and your label as “stevens girlfriend” ;)

_ Connie is typing... _

_ Seen, 3:57 pm _

Wendy sat on a log and started a fire, doing it the traditional way her dad had taught her. “Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!” She rolled her eyes as she listened to Lee and Nate encourage whatever stupid thing Thompson was about to do. “Wendy?” A voice from behind her called. “Hey, you’re here!” She greeted the short blonde girl. The girl in question was tailed by Wendy’s other internet friends. A guy with a snake t-shirt, red jacket, sunglasses, and pointy hair stood next to a dark-skinned girl with a shortcut bob and loop earrings. Next to her was a boy paler than a vampire with white, spiky hair, a defined jaw, and a white t-shirt, accompanied with weird orange pants. “Hey.” The jacket-clad boy greeted. “‘Sup,” said the pale one. The last boy emerged from the shadows, pinker than any of Mabel’s sweaters. Wendy was shocked when she really saw him in person, but remembered that this was how he had described himself. “Hey guys,” Wendy smiled.

Dipper and Mabel were approaching the bonfire scene, stopping when they saw Wendy, Lee, Nate, Thompson, and a group of strangers. The blonde girl next to Wendy was chatting politely. “Sorry they couldn’t come. Their relatives live near here and they wanted to visit.” “It’s alright man. Oh, hey Dipper! Hey Mabel!” Wendy waved the twins over when she saw them. “These are my internet friends I was talking about. They’re all friends with each other, since they all live in Beach City.” Dipper and Mabel greeted the crowd respectfully. “So, guys. This is Dipper, the boy one, and Mabel, the girl one,” Wendy joked. Mabel chuckled as Dipper laughed nervously. Steven was still waiting for his girlfriend. _Or was he doing something else...?_

“...anyways, this is Sadie, and her friends’ names are Buck, Jenny, Sour Cream, and Lars.” Wendy pointed to each teen respectively as she stated their names. “Well. it’s great to meet ya!” Mabel bounced on her toes. “Yeah, great. Hey... Lars, was it? I don’t mean to be rude but, like, why are you pink?” “Oh my god, Dipper, you can’t just ask people why they’re pink!” Dipper elbowed her. Lars chuckled. “Eh, not the best story to get into at the moment.” He looked off into space for a minute before resuming his natural presence. 

“Anyways, Wendy,” Lars started, “where’s that ‘new friend’ of yours?” He turned to her as the other teens, sans Lee, Nate, and Thompson, sat on the logs placed around the fire. “Oh, Steven? He’s waiting for someone,” Dipper interjected. “Wait, Steven?” Sadie looked appalled. “Oh man. You guys’d love Steven. He’s literally so nice and I’ve known him for, like, a day. Also, from what Mabel tells me, he’s kind of quiet. And trust me,” Wendy’s face got serious, “Mabel never lies.”

“Tell us more about this ‘Steven’ guy,” Jenny pressed.

_Why were they so interested in him? Did they know him? Did they see him in the news for some dangerous thing I never heard about? Were they afraid of him?_ Dipper’s mind was going 100 miles per hour.

“He’s super gentle and compassionate! Yesterday, I came back to the Mystery Shack after cutting my knee open and he must have used his magic or something because my knee was ok right away! He kissed his finger and put it to my knee! Apparently he’s mag-“ Dipper covered her mouth. “You’ll have to excuse her, she’s...” he made a gesture to signal he was calling his twin crazy. However, the teens were all looking at each other. “Hang on, he _healed_ you?” Sour Cream asked. “...yeah?”

Before anyone could say anything, a girl rushed into the clearing. She was dark-skinned, with neat, shoulder-length hair, an AC/DC t-shirt, and ripped jorts. “What happened to Mr. Universe’s speed, huh?” she teased. “Hey, you just be Dipper and Mabel.” She looked at the twins. “I’m Connie.” Her smile was kind. “Connie? What are you doing here?” Lars asked incredulously. “Wait, _Lars? Sadie?_ Guys? What’s going on?” Connie was so confused. Until Steven lamely entered the clearing, out of breath and clearly exhausted. “Connie, you can’t just... run off... like that...” he huffed. He stood up straight and cracked his back. “Got a little bit of seniority there, huh, Universe?” Lars teased. Steven looked shocked but still played along. “No, it’s just the trauma.” With this, he made a finger gun at Lars. 

“So what are you doing back... here?” Steven asked Lars. “Sadie, admittedly, is a master of persuasion.” “What he’s _trying_ to say, Steven, is that he missed you.” Lars turned deep pink but did not refute the claim. Steven, Wendy’s friends, and Connie all laughed together. “Wait, you all know each other?” Wendy questioned. 

“I’ve known Lars and Sadie basically, like, forever. I’ve known those three,” he gestured to the Cool Kids, “since I was twelve.” “We’re all Beach City born-and-raised,” Buck remarked.

“Great! This is pretty convenient,” Wendy remarked. “I thought it’d be, like, awkward or something.” Dipper went to ask a question but was abruptly stopped by Mabel. “So, Connie!! You’re Steven’s _girlfriend_ right? He gushes about you _all the time!_ ” Mabel beamed. At this, Steven flushed dark pink. “Wait, you two are _dating_?” Lars asked. “Oh my stars, I never told, like, anyone that we were dating besides the gems and my dad,” Steven recalled. Connie planted a kiss on Steven’s cheek. “You’re adorable.”

The night was whisked away by fireside games, jokes, stories, and small talk.

It was the perfect night...

Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSVYF JVTL  
> NSVYF AVSK  
> PUCVRL AOL WVDLY  
> P ZOHSS OVSK


	7. Second (And Last) Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is given a second chance.
> 
> Familiar faces make their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOL AYHKL PZ HSTVZA JVTWSLAL

“Anyways, I told Steven-“ Lars was cut off by a sudden _boom_.

“ _ **WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELLWELLWELLWELLWELLWELLWELL!**_ ” A booming voice shook the clearing. 

Everyone gathered behind Wendy, Steven, and Connie. “Wh-What is that?” Sadie’s voice shook. “It sounds... like that freaky triangle guy...” Lee responded. “‘Never mind all that’, man! Remember?” Nate punched Lee’s arm. 

“‘ _ **NEVER MIND ALL THAT’, HUH?**_ ” The triangular tyrant made himself visible in the clearing. “ _ **Y’KNOW, IT’S FUNNY HOW HARD YOU PEOPLE TRY TO FORGET ABOUT ME. THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE BUDDY STEVEN HERE, I WAS ABLE TO COME BACK!**_ ” Dipper looked at Steven. “Steven? What did you do?” he demanded. “I-I didn’t do anythi-“ “ _ **HE ONLY MURDERED SOMEONE.**_ ” Bill interrupted before laughing. “ _ **YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY MONSTER HERE, UNIVERSE.**_” 

Steven looked down. Connie could tell he was doing his best to restrain the pink glow on his face. “ _ **AWW, BOO HOO. I’VE UPSET YOU, HUH? NOT WORSE THAN YOU’VE DONE TO THESE GUYS!**_ ” Bill laughed again, shaking the clearing once more. Connie opened her mouth to counter, but the triangle was quicker. “ _ **I MEAN, YOU ONLY GOT ZOMBIE PIRATE HERE KILLED, THOSE THREE ****TRAUMATIZED** **, AND BLONDIE HUMILIATED!**_” Steven was trembling. “Th-that’s not true!” Connie retaliated timidly. “ _ **AND NOW YOU’RE GONNA SCARE THEM AWAY AGAIN, JUST LIKE YOU DO WITH EVERYONE!**_ ” 

Steven faced Bill, his eyes burning pink. “ _ **YOU KNOW, I COULD TAKE THIS ALL AWAY. EVERY BROKEN RELATIONSHIP, FRACTURED BONE, HURT FEELINGS... ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SHAKE MY HAND.**_ ” Bill’s hand, aglow with blue flames, extended towards Steven. “ _ **LAST CHANCE, HALF-BREED.**_ ” Bill taunted.

Steven stepped forward and lifted his hand...

He brought it to Bill’s...

And smacked Bill’s hand away.

“I said ‘no.’”

Steven’s friends sighed in relief.

Bill turned around, dejected.

“ _ **AH, WELL. GUESS I’LL HAVE TO GO.**_ ”

He laughed.

“ _ **OR NOT.**_ ”

There was a quick swoop of air. Everyone ducked except for Steven.

Everyone looked up to find a blue, four-legged fiend with a sword. 

A sword that had impaled a certain someone. 

“Aww... looks like Steven won’t be getting that ‘happily ever after’ too soon.” An accented voice ring through the clearing. Bluebird retracted her sword, now stained crimson, and picked up the pink diamond that had fallen at the tip.

Connie’s eyes widened. Bluebird had struck Steven in the perfect spot so that her sword would thrust his gem out. “ _ **WELL, NICE SEEIN’ YA! I’D BETTER BE ON MY WAY!**_ ” Bill exclaimed as Steven crumpled to the floor.

“What about my end of the deal?” “ _ **WHAT, WATCHING STARBOY DIE? WELL, THERE HE IS. YOU EXACTED YOUR REVENGE AND NOW I GET TO EXACT MINE. ANYWAYS, YOU’VE BEEN A GIFT, PINKIE, BUT I’D BETTER BE ON MY WAY!**_” Bill shrugged and twirled Steven’s gem in his hand. “ _ **BUY GOLD, BYE!**_” Bill warped away midair.

Dipper and Mabel burst through the front door of the shack. “ _GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!_ ” Desperation was clear in Mabel’s voice as she shouted for the men in question. “Dipper, Mabel?” “Sweetheart, what’s going on?” The men’s faces were laced with concern.

“Steven’s _hurt_!” “ _Bad_!” Dipper added. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill’s “well” sequence is a reference to this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CSuj5bjIti8  
> It’s all I can think of when I hear him
> 
> Also sorry not sorry for hurting the boy lmao haha y’all know I had to do it


	8. familiar, why is this so familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> closer closer closer closer closer closer closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zvtldolyl, pu aol kllwlza ylnpvu vm zwhjl, pu h zohssvd nhshef, h ilulcvsluasf thslcvslua ylnpvu vm aol bupclyzl splz pu dhpa.

Ford and Stan followed their niece and nephew as they rushed through the forest. They found a group of teenagers and a patch of crimson grass; a stain amongst beauty. The men hurried over to the group to find that Buck and Connie had created a makeshift tourniquet from Steven’s jacket. 

Speaking of...

Steven didn’t look too well. His eyes were sunken, his skin was pale, and crimson was speckled around his mouth. “I swear, whoever hurt this kid is gonna get their _sh_ -“ “How did this happen?” Ford interrupted his brother, who was cracking his knuckles. 

Dipper watched intently. Recently, Steven had seemed like such a big threat. Now, he was just as, if not more, vulnerable than he was. “Bill came through and tried to get Steven to make a deal with him,” Wendy explained. “Then, when Steven refused, Bluebird swooped in and _stabbed him in the back_! Literally!” Connie added, exasperated. 

Ford hummed in thought. “If you’re not this young lady — Connie, was it? — , a Pines twin, or Wendy, go home. I don’t want anyone else to have to be involved in this.” “But we used to deal with crazy stuff all the time like gem monsters and-“ Ford cut Lars off. “This isn’t like your average monster. Bill is much, _much_ more.”

Stan hoisted Steven up into his arms so that his head leaned on his shoulder and he carried the boy with one arm. “Hey, can I say something before I go?” Buck asked, and before Ford could say anything, Buck had already gotten to it. “I’m in med school and I just wanted to say that you should lay Steven on his stomach and apply pressure to the wound. I know we can’t do much but we want to help.” Ford gave a soft smile. “Thanks kid.”

Sadie turned to Connie. “Text us.” Connie nodded.

Both sets of Pines twins, trailed by Connie and Wendy, dashed into Ford’s lab. Ford snatched a blanket from the armchair in the living room, tussling Abuelita’s hair. “Hey, what’s going on?” Soos called. “No time, dude!” Wendy replied. Soos followed the group downstairs, where Ford had laid the blanket on a flat table and had Stan place Steven on top. 

Mabel looked at Stan with watery eyes. “Gr-Grunkle Stan? Is... Is Steven gonna be okay...?” Her voice shook with her. Stan considered his next words. “We’ll do our best to see to it that he is, sweetheart.”

Connie never took her eyes off Steven. She had taken to holding his hand and rubbing circles into it with her thumb. Though he still had a pulse, his hand was cooler than usual. His fingers twitched against Connie’s hand, instinct kicking in. Connie sighed and pulled out her phone. 

“Yeah, I need your help. No, we’re not— Ok. Yeah, he’s _hurt_. ...Yeah, it’s missing. Bluebird and a ‘friend’ of hers took it. He’s stable now but... I’m not sure how long... look, we need you, ok? Have Peridot do something about his gem. I’ll send Lion for you.” She hung up. Dipper looked at her tiredly. Her eyes were still glued to Steven, who was, as Buck recommended, laying on his stomach. 

Ford chatted with Stan and Wendy quietly, Soos standing nearby and listening in. The soft hum of machines and distant chatter was interrupted when a Connie whistled into her fingers loudly. “Connie, what-“ Dipper stopped when he saw a portal open and a huge beast come out of it.

Dipper blinked. 

It wasn’t a beast, it was a... pink lion? The lion licked Connie’s face affectionately. “Look, I _need_ you to get the gems. It’s important.” Lion gave her a look. “Ok, fine. Extra Lion Lickers once we’re out of here. But please, _please_ get them.” Lion huffed softly and pushed his head into Connie’s hand. He turned away and portaled off again. Everyone else in the room sat there with their jaws on the floor.

“Wh... what was...” Wendy couldn’t even talk. “Oh, Lion? He belonged to Steven’s mom. He’s not really a ‘pet,’ since he’s on his own a lot, but he helps us with anything we need,” Connie explained, “mostly. Okay, sometimes.” “What’s his connection to you then?” Dipper asked. “Oh, I’m Steven’s best friend and I guess he took a liking to me or something.” Connie chuckled but frowned as she turned back to Steven. 

Mabel and Dipper watched as she leaned on the table, petting Steven’s hair affectionately. She was mumbling words of comfort to him. The twins couldn’t pick up on it, but they decided the words would just be for Steven and Connie.

“To help get us on the right track to helping Steven and defeating Bill, we’ll need to talk to those ‘gems’ of yours-“ “I already called them.” Ford blinked. “That’s who you were calling?” Connie nodded.

The room was interrupted when a hoarse gasp filled the room, followed by a fit of coughing as Steven attempted to lift himself. “Hey, hey. Lay back down,” Connie soothed, running her fingers through his curls. “Connie...?” 

Dipper shook his head. That was the most pathetic and tiny voice he had ever heard. “Oh my gosh, _Steven_!” Mabel yelped. Her and Soos both ran over. “Hang on you guys, he needs space,” informed Steven’s girlfriend. 

“...Connie? Wh... where’s...” he breathed. “Someone took it. That Bluebird son-of-a-bi-“ Steven chuckled weakly as Mabel put her hand over Connie’s mouth. “Don’t say bad words around him! _He’s baby._ ” With that odd statement, Connie looked back at Steven.

His chuckling turned into wheezes. Connie pat his back. “Hey. Breathe.” 

Steven watched a portal open behind Connie. “What is the purpose of riding this... dimensional feline?” A tinny, but familiar voice from a green character filled his ears.

“Steven!” She yelped. 

Wendy, Soos, the Pines Twins, and the Stans were baffled. The odd ladies rushed over to the table right away. “Steven, can you hear me? Are you alright?” A lanky, pale woman sqwaked. “Pearl, stop. Dude’s paler than snow.” A short, stocky purple woman interjected. “This is not the time to fight, you two.” A cool, soothing, accented voice from a literally square-headed woman broke up the other two. 

“E-excuse me? Are you the gems?” Ford asked. “Oh, you’re the six-fingered smart guy, right?” Amethyst responded. “Amethyst! That is irrelevant.” 

“What are your names?” Ford had his clipboard out, ready to ask. “I’m Garnet.” “Amethyst.” “My name is Pearl.” “I’m Peridot, the one and only leader of the Crystal Gems!” The group in question turned to her. She shrunk and scuttled away, tinkering with machinery to help stabilize her fallen friend further. Ford raised a brow. “So, you ladies know somethin’ about this?” Stan huffed.

“We’ve never seen Steven separated from his gem before. We didn’t even know it was possible,” Pearl explained. A pair of eyes widened. “WHAT?! He never told you?” The gems glanced at each other but shook their heads ‘no’ at Connie’s claim. “White Diamond did this, like, three years ago! He was basically like he is now except he wasn’t bleeding.” 

Pearl covered her mouth. Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll have to unravel that later. For now, we need to focus on the issue at hand.”

She turned to Ford.

“With my future vision, I can see... a triangle. Yellow, with a singular eyeball. He wishes to speak to a being of higher power. He is also in possession of Steven’s gem.” The sets of twins glanced at each other. “There’s also the situation of Bluebird.  


For this reason, we will have to split up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᔑ ̇/ 𝙹 ꖎ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ꖎ,  
> ᒲ|| ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ ⍑ᔑᓭ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖ⚍∷リ  
> ╎ ╎リ⍊𝙹ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑリᓵ╎ᒷリℸ ̣ !¡𝙹∴ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ ᒲᔑ|| ∷ᒷℸ ̣ ⚍∷リ


	9. god of trade and god of dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pu Hgalj tfaovsvnf, Evsvas dhz h nvk hzzvjphalk dpao ivao spnoaupun huk klhao. Ol dhz hszv hzzvjphalk dpao aol zbuzla huk dvbsk nbhyk aol Zbu hz pa ayhclslk aoyvbno aol buklydvysk lclyf upnoa. Kvnz dlyl hzzvjphalk dpao Evsvas. Aopz klpaf huk h kvn dlyl ilsplclk av slhk aol zvbs vu paz qvbyulf av aol buklydvysk. Ol dhz jvttvusf klwpjalk hz h tvuzayvbz kvn. Evsvas dhz aol nvk vm mpyl huk spnoaupun. Ol dhz hszv nvk vm adpuz, tvuzalyz, tpzmvyabul, zpjrulzz, huk klmvytpaplz. Ol pz aol khyr wlyzvupmpjhapvu vm Clubz, aol lclupun zahy, huk dhz hzzvjphalk dpao olhclusf mpyl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xolotl  
> https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Axolotl
> 
> Also, the use of pronouns in relation to a certain character is intentional.  
> The quotes in the summary and the “Sixty degrees...” quote are both pulled from the above references :)

“ _ **WELL, OL’ PAL. I BROUGHT YOU WHAT YOU WANTED. CAN I RETURN TO MY FULL POWER NOW OR WHAT?**_ ”

“ _I beckon you_

_ To come to me _

_ The restore the power _

_Of one hundred eighty degrees._ ” 

Bill rolled his eye. “ ** _YEAH, YEAH. I HAVE THE THING RIGHT-_** “ Bill held his hand with the gem out. There was no gem.

“ _Look behind_

_ And you shall find _

_ The boy of gem _

_Has returned again._ ”

Ford flipped through his journals, looking for something, ANYTHING, to find Bill. An old, weathered page from Journal 3 (seeing as Bill had burned it and anything related to him had disappeared) held a poem.

“ _Sixty degrees that come in threes._

_ Watches from within birch trees. _

_ Saw his own dimension burn. _

_ Misses home and can't return. _

_ Says he's happy. He's a liar. _

_ Blame the arson for the fire. _

_ If he wants to shirk the blame, _

_ He'll have to invoke my name. _

_ One way to absolve his crime. _

_A different form, a different time_ ”

Ford gasped. “That’s it!” Everyone sans Peridot, Connie, and Steven gathered around Ford. “There’s only one being I know who speaks in mostly stanzas of rhyming poetry.” Mabel glanced at her brother. “That reminds me of the giant AXOLOTL we came across.” “That’s exactly who I was referring to,” Ford smiled. 

“But she exists both in and out of time and space at the same time. We can’t just go dimension hopping hoping to find him.”

He frowned. “There must be another way.” “Wait! If this ‘AXOLOTL’ exists in space, should us gems not be the ones to approach it? We don’t have to breathe,” Peridot enquired. “That makes sense, but we also know more about Bluebird than these people do.” Pearl countered. 

“Well, then we’ll need one human on a team of gems and one gem on a team of humans,” Garnet replied. “I was just about to say that!” Dipper exclaimed. Garnet adjusted her visor. “I know.” “Ok, there shouldn’t be too much fighting in the AXOLOTL’s region of space unless we see Bill. So we only need a few gems.” “Also, how will we track down Bluebird? She literally flew away.”

This discussion continued and finally the team decided that Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, and Ford would track down the AXOLOTL and Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Amethyst, and Stan would hunt for Bluebird. It was agreed that Soos and Connie would remain in the basement of the shack, keeping watch.

“It’s settled. Let’s go, team.” Garnet punctuated the meeting.

While the other group ran out right away, Ford’s group stayed in the basement to figure out the quickest way to the AXOLOTL’s dimension. “So, we will be utilizing the power of inter-dimensional travel, correct?” Ford nodded just head. “Why can’t we use Lion?” Connie could see Peridot’s hypotheses in her head. “If Lion can hardly make it to the moon, there’s no way he can travel to another dimension. Much less one he doesn’t know.” The group theorized together a moment longer. “I think I know someone who can help.” Ford suddenly stated.

“When I find that blue b-“ “Grunkle Stan! You said you wouldn’t swear around us!” Mabel teasingly intervened. Amethyst groaned. “Ugh. I’m gonna try something.” She suddenly stopped and cupped her hands around her mouth. “BLUEBIRD!!!! IT’S AMETHYST!!” She shouted. “Amethyst!” Wendy reprimanded. When there was no response except the natural rustling of leaves in the wind, the group continued treading forward. Amethyst shapeshifted into a bird and soared above the canopy of trees before diving back down. “Wait, you can SHAPESHIFT?” Dipper was incredulous. “Yeah man. All gems can. Even Steven.” Dipper’s eyes widened. What if they were like the shapeshifter? Evil and malevolent and-

“Hang on, I think I heard something.” Amethyst turned into a dog and sniffed around. She poked her animalistic head up and pointed with one of her paws. “This way.”

“We wouldn’t have been cheated if you hadn’t made that stupid deal!” “Me? You were just as involved as I was. Remember what that Steven said? Fusions need to be in sync. We were perfectly in sync!” “Yeah, well, the next thing that’ll be in sync... is... is _my foot and your face_!” The group stood their distance as a small blue gem and a small red gem had a kittyfight. “Wait, hang on. This is funny.” Amethyst stopped the group from moving as they watched the gems tussle with each other. 

Ford connected a special machine, the Mind Wanderer, into his mind. “We’re ready to go,” he said. Peridot gave him a thumbs-up and turned on the machine. 

The man snuck around a temple. The black walls, reminiscent of that of the inside of a pyramid, were softly aglow due to small torches every few feet. Ford’s boots brought bits of sand and dust off the red carpet he was walking, as if it had not been used in a long time. “Halt.” Ford did as requested, stopping in his tracks. A strange, doglike figure, though hard to decipher, sat on a giant throne before him. The thing was black, with a shining silver, gold-rimmed breastplate, an orange tapestry-esque loincloth, a white and red headdress, and, most disturbingly, empty eye sockets.

Ford gulped. He recited the greeting.

“ _Oh lovely god of ill and death_

_ Whom preys upon a mortal breath _

_ I’ve come to make a great request _

_ And in return, shall I be at your hest. _

_ If you shall _

_ Bequeath upon me _

_ Your awesome, _

_ Great decree  _

_ See to it that I, Ford, _

_Shall be ever with you, Lord._ ”

The being nodded. “Tell me,” it raised one of its gigantic paws, “here, what brings you?” Ford inhaled. “I wish to know the dimension of your twin. My friend is in danger and my mortal enemy is selling said friend’s life for his own benefit. I have a group of people ready to help me fight Bill and talk to the AXOLOTL, so all I need your help with is getting there.”

“You wish to see the AXOLOTL? Surely, ask the XOLOTL another request, can you.” Ford stood his ground as he looked at the XOLOTL, god of fire, illness, misfortune... the list goes on. The being brought a paw to its chin. “Ford. You know that upon my fulfillment, indebted to me shall you be for eternity, or as long as I choose.” Ford frowned and nodded. “I’m aware.” “A generous offer, that is. Have we not met before?” “Eh, I’ve been dimension-hopping here and there.” Ford coughed. “I’ll see to it that you and your friends visit my twin. Also, your task.”

Ford stood, ready to accept his fate. 

“Your task...”

The man gulped.

“... is to inform the AXOLOTL that I wish to speak with her. Spoken in ages, we have not. I miss him.” The beastly god sighed. “I know how that is.” Ford considered it. “I’ll do it.”

Ford opened his eyes as the machine turned off and he removed the headset. “Guys, I just found a shortcut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actual research on this literally do not test me  
> Been sitting here fo 30 minutes learning about xolotl dog  
> Also, I write these stanzas on the spot bc idc enough to revise  
> Used some stuff I used about Shakespearean English when it came to the way xolotl spoke


	10. trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> close close close close
> 
> him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is coming to an end, folks

“No, you’re the stupid one!” “No, you are!” Amethyst sighed, pulling out her whip. “Ok, this is boring.” 

She hopped out. “Hey!” The two smaller gems stopped. Aquamarine spoke first. “My, if it isn’t Amethyst of the Crystal Chumps!” “I thought it was ‘Crystal Germs.’” “Hush! I’m monologuing.”

She floated over to Amethyst. “What seems to be the issue, dearie?” “Yo, you’ve got a lotta nerve, talkin’ to me like you don’t have blood on your hands,” Amethyst snarled. Stan hopped out of the bushes and punched Aquamarine in the chin with brass knuckles. “That’s what you get for messin’ with Curls, punk!” He exclaimed.

Aquamarine laughed. “You can’t possibly want to hurt us for getting a murderer off your hands.” Everyone’s eyes widened. “You’re lucky he didn’t shatter the lot of you Chumps, Amethyst. You should really be thanking us.” Amethyst wound her whip against the aerial gem and slammed her to the ground. “The difference between you and him was that his crime was an accident and he cared enough to help her.” Amethyst stomped on the gem’s head. “And if you keep talking shit, don’t expect me to be easy on you.” Amethyst was then tackled by Ruby. “Oh yeah? Then where’s Jasper?” Ruby taunted.

“Alive. He put her back together because, unlike you, he gives a shit about people.” Amethyst kicked Ruby in the gut. Stan punched Ruby in the cheek while Amethyst wound Aquamarine in her whip and swung her around.

Ford (who had found a spacesuit in his closet), Pearl, Peridot, and Garnet were warped through and woven between time and space and the void that existed outside of it. Suddenly, they were floating through what would have been a relatively peaceful place, had it not been ruined by Bill’s tumultuous anger. “ _ **YOU! GET BACK HERE NOW.**_ ” The demon had turned a bright crimson in his rage. The group had looked for the cause of his anger, only to be met with Bill’s greeting. “ _ **HEY, STRANGER**_.” He looked at Ford, specifically. “Hey! I’m the superior triangular being around here!” Peridot squealed. “ _ **I WOULDN’T BE TOO SURE ABOUT THAT!**_ ” With a snap of his finger, Peridot’s hair had turned into a bowl cut. “NO! Give me back my precious cranial threads!” She cried, on her knees. Bill began to laugh when a pink blur basically ran through Bill. His hands were aglow in weaponized fireballs. “ _ **WHY YOU LITTLE-**_ “

“ _Bill, you must hush_

_ For I am in no rush _

_ Leave the pink gem boy be _

_Bring him to me, and you shall be free._ ”

Bill grabbed the pink blur out of the air and threw it into the Crystal Gems, akin to how one bowls a bowling ball. He picked him up again. “Steven?” Garnet, Pearl, and Peridot asked. The pink ‘blur’ had actually been a bright pink Steven, resembling how Real Steven looked when he lit up.

Bill held the pink boy out to the AXOLOTL. “ _ **HERE’S YOUR GIFT, M’ORACLE.**_ ” He tipped his hat and handed the boy over, not catching that Garnet had shapeshifted her hand so she could grab Steven instead. The AXOLOTL simply sat and stared, almost amused. “ _ **WHAT!**_ ” Bill shrieked in pure fury. 

The pink Steven took Ford’s (now) always-handy quantum destabilizer (which was weaker than before but could fire multiple shots) and sped at Bill, shooting a hole through him and zooming through. Pink Steven slammed Bill with his fists and punched him in the eye. “Banish him,” was all he had said to the AXOLOTL who, surprisingly, obliged.

Steven walked to the being. “God, thank you,” it spoke. “Wait, so you can speak in non-poems?” Pearl asked as Peridot treasured her now-normal hair. “Yeah, I just wanted to piss Bill off. It worked,” the AXOLOTL smiled. Pink Steven looked at it and simply gave a minuscule nod. “Well, thanks for helping us,” Ford proceeded cautiously. “I sensed you had something for me. Besides getting rid of that triangular pest.”

Ford considered, and then remembered. “Ah! Yes. I spoke with the XOLOTL before I arrived and he wanted to tell you to talk to him and that he misses you.” The huge being looked surprised for a second, before giving a heartwarming smile. “Thank you.”

As the AXOLOTL wished the group, now including Pink Steven, they walked out of the portal and into the forest, where Amethyst and Stan were beating up both Ruby and Aquamarine mercilessly; Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel watched on; awestruck. “Yo, why’d you make a deal with that guy? He’s evil! Like, _actually_ evil!” Amethyst was screaming at Aquamarine. Pink Steven heard Aquamarine’s voice and sped into the clearing. He grabbed both Aqua and Ruby by the backs of their heads, slammed them together, threw them on the ground, and brought his fists down on them, proofing them. Amethyst bubbled both of them. “Alright, Ste-man! That was wild!” She cheered. She held her hand up for a high-five. Pink Steven walked away. “Aww, you just gonna leave me hangin’?” He did not answer. He simply walked back to the shack. “Woah, hey, wait. What _are_ you?” Dipper asked. “Yeah, you’re like Steven but way creepy.” Mabel added. Pink Steven looked at them but continued to walk. Stan put a strong hand on his shoulder. “Hey, can’t you hear us? Why’re you acting like this? You were so emotional and now you’re-“ “I do not feel.” Was the blank response. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other as Wendy approached him. “Hey, uh... did you... actually _kill_ someone?” She rubbed the back of her neck.

Pink Steven looked at her. “Yes,” he answered, then started to walk again. “Woah, woah, woah, wait. _What_?” Ford asked. “Steven let his anger get the best of him during a fight with Jasper.” Pink Steven’s monotonous voice was creepy to Ford. “Are you gonna, like... hurt us?” Mabel asked. “I would never think of it.” 

Dipper frowned. “Really? Because you’re, like, really strong and you’ve already done s-“ “It was an accident.” Pink Steven had heavy steps now. 

“Uhh, so enough of the weird questions. Hey, Pink Man-“ “ _Don’t call me that._ ” Pink Steven interrupted Amethyst. “Um... okay, Gem Steve-o. If you can’t feel, you’re brutally honest, right?” Pink Steven was quiet for a moment. “Yes.” Amethyst smiled devilishly. “Is it true that you’re in looooooove with Connie?” She teased. “Yes.” Pink Steven’s short answer revealed. Amethyst bust out laughing. “If you can’t feel, how do you know you’re in love?” Garnet asked. 

Pink Steven was quiet again. “You don’t need to _feel_ love to be _in_ love.” Everyone was quiet. “Waxing philosophical, now, are we?” Peridot joked.

The group stepped into the shack and walked down the stairs. Pink Steven led the group and was met with an embrace from Connie. “Oh my gosh! You’re okay! I was so worried about you two!” Pink Steven slowly allowed his arms to mimic Connie’s. He pulled away, a small, easily missable smile on his face. He looked over at his human counterpart, who was drooling all over himself. Everyone watched at the pink Steven walked over to his twin, leaned down, and kissed the wound on his back, healing it. Human Steven woke up. “Wh... _you_? You’re here!” Steven smiled. 

The gem picked up the human, hugging him close and twirling him around until their bodies fused again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna do some fluffy chapters after this lol


	11. Finally a break (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where everyone is happy :)
> 
> also Steven is forced to talk about the straight murder he committed 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit shorter but I wanted to take a break from throwing my son into life-threatening situations

“Took you long enough.” “I did all I could. You sat here and bled out.” The twin halves chuckled. “It’s good to have you back.” “The feeling is reciprocated.” They spun and, once more, became one being. 

Connie was the first to react. “ _Steven_!” She tackled her friend in a hug. “You’re okay! Oh my god, don’t _ever_ do that again!” She put on a serious face. “I love you! You can’t leave me! Not even death can destroy the confines of this relationship!” She smooched his cheeks while he laughed. “Okay, I get it. But now you’re embarrassing me,” he insisted sheepishly. “Don’t care.” The barrage of kisses to Steven’s face seemed never ending. 

Connie finally stopped and just wrapped her arms around him as the others approached. “I can’t believe that happened again... are you okay?” She asked genuinely. Steven held up his hands defensively. “Of course! I’m _fi-_ “ Amethyst clamped a hand over his mouth. “What did we talk about?” Garnet asked. Steven sighed as Amethyst removed her hand. “No more telling people ‘I’m fine’ because if I say that I most certainly am not.” Garnet have a thumbs-up. 

She held a hand out as a gesture to the Pines’, Wendy, and Soos, who backed away. They mumbled amongst themselves. 

“Connie told us that this has happened before.” Garnet explained. “Steven... is that true?” Pearl asked cautiously. Steven huffed. “Yeah...” He explained the story in short and the gems gasped. “Steven! That is vital information!” Peridot screeched. “ _Please_ talk to us about this. Or at least your therapist.” Garnet pleaded. She and the other gems embraced Steven. “We care about you too much to have you face that on your own.” Pearl entered gently. “Yeah, man! We love you and all that!” Amethyst butted in. Connie pulled out her phone and texted someone.

The human group that had backed away from the private discussion watched as the Gems and Connie said their farewells and boarded atop the pink lion, who portaled away. Steven stood still for a moment. 

“Excuse me... Steven?” Ford approached. “Are you... alright?” He rested a hand on Steven’s shoulder. Until Ford had touched him, it seemed he had not even noticed him appear. “Wha-? Oh, sorry, yeah! Yes, yeah. I’m great.” Steven smiled rather unconvincingly. “I’m just... tired.” He rubbed his neck. Stan walked over and promptly lifted Steven over his right shoulder and did the same with the twins over his left. “Woah!” “Stan-“ “Huh?” 

“You’re goin’ to bed and if anyone tries to pull anything like that on any of you _ever_ again, I’ll have their heinies on my wall.” Stan grunted, going upstairs and dropping the kids on their respectful mattresses. Stan kneeled and rubbed Steven’s head. “Hey, if you ever need a guy to talk to... I know I’m not the most approachable but...” Stan offered awkwardly. Before he could finish, he felt Steven’s arms softly wrap around his neck. “ _Thank you._ ” The boy whispered. “Alright, alright,” Stan pulled away and paused before heading to the doorway, “we’ll deal with this tomorrow. Please get some sleep, kids. Goodnight.” He flicked the light off.

Stan sat at the table with Ford and Soos. “What am I going to do with that kid?” He sighed. 

“Steven... can I... ask you something?” Mabel questioned in the dark. “... yeah. Sure.” Steven hesitated. Mabel hesitated too. “Did you... really _murder_ someone...?” She asked awkwardly before a soft pink glow lit up the corner. Steven had rolled to a position facing away from the twins. “Steven, it-“ “Yes.” Dipper and Mabel both stopped. “I-I... I didn’t... it was an accident. I didn’t mean to, I... I was in _so much pain_ from thinking about the past and every _horrible_ thing I had seen or done... I was lost in it. The anger, and the freedom to feel it, was _intoxicating_. It changed me. Of course, I could still make decisions and see clearly and be kind of normal. But I didn’t know my own strength. How my anger had made me lust for power. For some type of _control_ over _something_.” 

Dipper blinked. “Yeah, I know that feeling. I’ve never... ah, done that, but I know how it feels. To want something to control. You do bad things to yourself and others and you don’t even realize it until it all blows up in your face.” He heard Steven chuckle. “ _Ain’t that the truth._ ”

Dipper sighed and Mabel frowned. “So... what happened after...” Awkward silence. “Oh.” 

The twins heard Steven inhale deeply. “When I found that Jasper hadn’t been poofed but... _shattered_... I immediately tried to heal her. By myself, I couldn’t. I rushed home. Rushed back to the place that had made me feel trapped. I locked myself in the bathroom and got... more powerful healing stuff and dumped it in the bath. I held Jasper’s sh... g-gem under water. I guess I was crying. I can’t remember. I just remember pleading for her... for her to come back. She did, but not the same.” 

Mabel and Dipper stayed silent. “You would... never do it on purpose though... would you?” Mabel asked. Steven was quiet. “I... I did. Well... I tried. On my... great grandma. I guess that’s what she is. She had hurt me _really_ bad one time. It was the first time my gem had, ah, been... _removed_ from my body. She almost killed me. For some reason, I was back there two years later, angry and hurt. I tried to shatter her. I ended up hitting my own head. Better me than her, I guess.” 

Mabel shot a confused look at Dipper. “Wh...” “Oh, yeah.” Steven explained White’s powers briefly. “Ah.” Dipper replied. “Well, how are you now?” He asked. “Well, I’m in therapy and I no longer feel gross and horrible all the time, so that’s good.” Steven joked. “Would you... ever try... to _hurt someone_... a-again?” Mabel asked cautiously. Steven glowed pink again. “Stars, no! I-I would never! I realize, on purpose or not, hurting people and hurting myself is what had me at such a low point. Plus, it’s my goal to help anyone who needs it. I don’t want to hurt anyone, ever. Not if I can help it.” And that’s where Steven stopped. “That’s... good,” Mabel replied. “Well, goodnight...”

None of the kids fell asleep easily.

“Stanley, even though he may have fought Bill, he confessed to an _actual murder!_ Do you have _any idea_ of the implicati-“ Stan’s finger was pressed to Ford’s lips. “Tomorrow, we’ll get the whole picture. I’ve committed crimes, too, and you aren’t suspicious of me!” Stan shrugged. Ford replied, “Well... I wouldn’t say _that_...” Stan jokingly punched him in the shoulder. “Hush up, Sixer!”


	12. His brain has a sickness, so kill it at the source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford take an issue into their own hands.
> 
> Trigger warning: references of suicidal thoughts in Steven’s dream and past homocidal thoughts (referring to “Homeworld Bound”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective stan and ford protective Stan andnFord protective Stan and ford

“What are you still doing up?” Ford asked his brother as he entered the living room. “I could ask _you_ the same thing.” Ford looked at the TV. His brother was watching “The Dutchess Approves.” “Wha- _why_ are you watching _this_ of all shows?” Ford asked, bewildered. “Can’t a man enjoy his television time in peace?” Stan retorted. He looked back at the TV. The screen fizzed and glitched a bit. “What?!” Stan groaned. The TV briefly returned to his show before glitching our completely. “Stupid thing,” Stan mumbled. Before he could get up to fix it, images began appearing on the screen. “Could this be Steven’s subconscious screwing with the screens again?” Ford pondered aloud. As if on cue, the screen finally stopped glitching. 

Steven was in White’s head. He watched as his friends, all mind-controlled, stood over him. Even Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, and Connie had been drained of color. And they were all laughing that same, horrible dry laugh that she had laughed at him with. “Oh, Starlight...” her voice echoed. Steven tried to cover his ears but found that he was paralyzed. He watched helplessly as White lifted him with her giant hand. 

Suddenly, his gem was between her two large fingernails. _She had his gem, oh god she-_

The gem reformed. Steven blinked, looking at his gem self. He looked up at White, who was now bright pink to match. She turned and grabbed a tall pillar next to her, slamming her head into it. Suddenly, White was Steven. He was... he was going to-

Before he hit his head, everything went black.

Stan and Ford rushed up the stairs as quietly as they could. There was a soft light under the door of the twins’ room. Ford stopped Stan. “Look,” he said, gesturing to the light. It was pink. Ford carefully opened the door, Stan right behind him. Upon entering the room, the men looked at the twins, who slept quietly. Stan looked at Steven, who the same could not be said for. He was the source of the pink light, trembling and whimpering in his sleep. “...mhn... st... stop...” he mumbled in his sleep. 

Ford tiptoed over to him and kneeled. He put his hand on Steven’s shoulder. “Steven?” He tried. Stan walked over. “Outta the way, Sixer.” Ford moved out of the way while Stan lifted Steven, blanket and all, bridal-style out of the room. 

Stan wrapped Steven tighter in his blanket and rested him in the faded yellow recliner in the living room. The boy was still trembling and glowing. “Steven!” Stan whisper-shouted. When Steven still didn’t wake, Stan shook him by the shoulders. “Stanley!” Ford tried to stay quiet. Steven gasped as he woke up.

“Breathe, kid. It’s alright, you’re fine,” Stan assured. “M... Mr. Pines...? What... w-what are we doing down here...?” Steven gasped. “Kid, you were havin’ a nightmare. It came on the TV, so Ford and I thought we’d get you outta there.” Steven inhaled slowly as he tried to slow his breathing. Ford walked over. “What was... that nightmare about?” Ford asked carefully. “Didn’t you see it?” Steven questioned. “Yes, but I want to understand from your perspective, if that’s okay.” Steven swallowed harshly. “Uhm... that... that was my ‘grandma’...” he trailed off. “She...” he stopped, glowing bright again. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” Stan assured. “I don’t know what kind of hell you’ve been through, but if someone tries something funny again, they’re getting their ass kicked by me _personally_.” Steven chuckled at Stan’s language. “Don’t worry, that’s not the only time someone’s wanted me dead. That’s not even the first time,” Steven smiled sadly. “ _What_?!” The men shouted. Steven held up his hands defensively. “Don’t- don’t worry about it! I’m friends with most of them now!” Stan gave his brother a confused look. 

Steven smiled again. “I... it’s fine, really! I take medication, I see a therapist, everything has been solved.” Ford frowned. “Just because an illness is being treated doesn’t mean it’s gone.” Steven frowned too. “Y-you think I’m _sick_?” Ford raised his hands defensively. “No, no. It’s an analogy.” Stan stood. “I’ll be back. You knuckleheads keep using smart words till I come back.” He walked into the kitchen. Steven could hear the faucet turn on. 

Ford kneeled in front of Steven. “I know you haven’t known us long, but I want you to know that you are safe. At least, with Stan and I. I’ll stop the... weird interrogations about your history and your gem.” Steven gave a lopsided grin. “Thanks.”

Stan reentered the room with a mug in his hand. “Here, kid.” He handed it to Steven. “I-oh. Is this for me?” “Well, yeah it’s for you. You think I made that for myself? I’m not _that_ healthy, don’t give me too much credit,” Stan chuckled. Steven giggled too. He looked at the Pines’. “Hey, uh... thank you. For saving me, I mean.” He said timidly. “Of course, son! We like you!” Ford gave him a thumbs-up. Steven smiled. 

“Can I ask you something though?” Ford started. “About that... hrm...” he paused, unsure of how to phrase the question. “...conversation we had with your... gem...?” Steven looked at him and choked on his tea. “Uh, sure,” Steven answered. Stan gave a short side glance to Ford in apprehension. “About that... ‘murder’-“ Steven’s cheeks lit up pink right away. “Hey, hey! It’s okay! We’re not gonna get mad or anything. I just want to know the truth,” Ford comforted. Steven trembled. 

“Well... I-I was... I had run away from- from home... and went to Jasper, who lived in the woods near my town because I thought the gems wouldn’t... look for me there... it ended up they didn’t really look at all, but that’s besides the point. Jasper taught me how to release my anger... being hurt so many times made me angry and paranoid all the time, and I thought training would help.” Steven looked down in shame. “We got to our... big fight. We were pretty evenly matched, had I not clobbered her and pinned her with shields. I... it felt so good to... not hold back that I just... I-“ he gasped. “I...” Stan pulled Steven bear him and held him for a minute. “Hey, it’s okay, kid. You’re fine.” Steven trembled, fully pink again. 

When Stan pulled away, the pink had been reduced to his cheeks. “You... you guys d-don’t... hate me?” He asked between breaths. “No!” “Of course not!” Steven looked at the Pines brothers in surprise. “Everyone makes mistakes, kid. Some worse than others, but they’re all mistakes,” Stan assured. “We had to technically kill Bill to get him out of our world. I guess he wasn’t fully dead, but we _truly_ believed we were ending him forever,” Ford explained. “I... I didn’t think or intend on... shattering her, but it did happen. I... I brought her back to life, though. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if she... but then I tried to do the same to... that lady you saw on the TV. On purpose.” Stan raised a brow. “Kid, I’ve done and gotten away with a lot worse,” Stan smiled. “I was so bad I invented new crimes!” He laughed. “Point is: you’re not a bad kid, Universe. I know it. Mabel and Dipper seem to like you, and that’s pretty telling.” Steven laughed at Stan’s remark. 

Stan sat on the floor next to the chair and Ford did the same on the other side. “Do either of you want this chair?” Steven asked. “Nope. All yours, kid,” Stan replied. Stan turned the TV on and flicked back to his show. “Hey, Steven! You enjoying’ the-“ Stan turned to look at Steven, who had curled up and fallen asleep. Stan smiled and looked at his brother. Before he could say anything, the television glitched again. 

This time, there were various scenes of Steven, the gems, the Pines family, and Steven’s other human friends at a beach party, all playing volleyball together. Stan looked at Ford, who smiled back at him. “I think we did it,” Stan smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is a reference to a zach callison song but what can I say


End file.
